<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Figuring Things Out on Our Own Together by Kaliskis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667785">Just Figuring Things Out on Our Own Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaliskis/pseuds/Kaliskis'>Kaliskis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Answers possibly to come, F/M, Half-ghoul, I have no clue what I’m doing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, There was a mistake made after an accident, ohshc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaliskis/pseuds/Kaliskis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaida really just wanted to get home as she walked through the crowds glancing around more out of habit than anything else. Then in an alley she sees two people, ghouls, struggling to keep from attacking the people passing by and her decision to help them will affect both their lives and her own in ways few would have expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru/Original Character(s), Hitachiin Hikaru/Original Female Character(s), Hitachiin Kaoru/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Figuring Things Out on Our Own Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If there’s any errors or something doesn’t make sense please feel free to comment so I can correct them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bad days are normal just as much as good days are that doesn’t make them any more pleasant and if Kaida could be struck by lightning and die this very moment her day might just get a little better. She’d stopped walking having noticed two boys about her age, maybe older as they staired up at her eyes flickering between colours while  struggling against themselves and each other to fight the urge to lunge at her. Her Primary focus was on their Amber eyes as one eye each flickered noticeably to that of a ghoul and back. Definitely not something she ever wanted to see on her way home not like she had a choice In the things she saw. </p><p>For a moment she stood on the sidewalk contemplating what to do. Obviously they were starving if not beyond starving and it would be a bad idea to leave them on the streets to eventually attack someone, how they hadn’t attacked someone yet was beyond her. Part of her was annoyed, they were quite obviously old enough to take care of themselves and should have known how to find food, but she pushed that thought away there were at the very least a few explanations for the situation. They could have escaped a holding facility or some highly abusive place and really why they were starving didn’t matter. What mattered was they were starving and right next to a street full of people, which was dangerous for both the people and them. Too many people to keep account of and should either of the two attack some passerby was bound to get away and report it to those awful uncaring “hunters”. </p><p>Sighing and rubbing her forehead, Kaida took a step into the alley watching the two for any signs of a potential attack or trap. They tensed at her movement but stayed where they were, that could be a good sign. She had to focus on keeping her breathing calm as her mind raced with all the potential problems with this senario, she kept herself moving towards them while doing her best to seem as unthreatening as possible —which now that she thought about it could make them think she was an easy kill— so she could actually get close enough to try and help them. At first it almost seemed like she might actually be able to do this without resorting to violence then the darker haired one lunged at her, harshly ripping himself  from the others grip. </p><p>Of course this wasn’t going to be easy. When was it ever?</p><p>Without much though she shifted to the side just enough that he could only graze her, and  so she was still between him and the street on people. The other stayed in his place against the wall watching with what she could only assume was some form of panic, over what she wasn’t sure but if she had to guess it was that the other had pulled away from him not that he was attacking someone.</p><p>The next attack came from her right and all she could think of was how glad she was that he was focusing on her and not the large mass of potential food walking in the streets. With that knowledge she couldn’t help but grin to herself and not missing a beat grabbed his outstretched hand and pulled him towards her causing him to lose his balance making it easier to kick his legs out from under him. Once she had him on the ground she hit him just hard enough to knock him out and sighed before turning to the other who amazingly still hadn’t moved from his spot. How he managed that was beyond her. </p><p>“You still alive in there?” </p><p>He didn’t reply only shifting his gaze to look at the unconscious boy on the ground. Waiting for a reply wasn’t really an option considering their state so she walked towards him watching for any signs he was going to do the same as the other. One infant of him she noticed he was barely reacting to her at all as he sat on the ground. Carefully Kaida took his arms and somewhat forcefully pulled him to his feet and waited a moment to see if he was injured in any way or going to attack when he didn’t she put her bag in his hand and went to pick up the one on the ground. Once she had him leaning on her back and a good enough hold that she was sure she wouldn’t drop him she used her free hand to grab her bag back. Shifting the bags strap onto her shoulder she carefully took the awake ones hand and began to lead him out of the alley back onto the street. </p><p>Alarms blared in her head each time he pulled on her arm reminding her he was in a dangerous state of mind but she pushed it down in favour of focusing on their destination. She just had to get them there and everything would be fine. Was he pulling on her arm because he wanted free? Or was it because he wasn’t sure what was happening? She couldn’t be sure and honestly she couldn’t care as long as he didn’t attempt to attack anyone. Still the questions flooded through her mind as they walked. The one on her back didn’t stir as she half carried half dragged him along but he was still breathing however shallow it was. Maybe the conscious one was worried about him? Possibly they were together when she found them. </p><p>By the time she managed to get them to the building she’d had to explain away the two boys only a handful of times and apparently no one noticed the flickering eye, thank goodness for that. Then a problem arose that really should have been obvious from the beggining but apparently she was too preoccupied, how was she to open the door with both her hands full? It wasn’t like it was safe to just let go of the conscious one and dropping an unconscious person would just get her into trouble for a number of reasons.  </p><p>“Apparently I’m a freaking idiot.” </p><p>“Oh really now? And here I thought you were one of the smartest in our little group,” a sudden but recognizable voice behind her jeered good-naturedly causing her to jump, not that she would ever willingly admit it to the girls face even as she asked, “need some help with the door?” </p><p>Resisting the urge to roll her eyes she tightened her hold on both boys as the conscious one tried to lunge, “obviously. my hands are full Kira if you couldn’t already tell. As far as I’m aware you still have your eyes.”  Agitation was clear in Kaida’s words however smothered down as she stressed the first a little more than she initially meant to. </p><p>Chuckling Kira moved past her friend and her apparent kidnap victims to pull the door open to let them in. Kaida smiled softly in wordless thanks before entering the building and pulling the two boys along with her to the little shop within praying someone who was actually capable of being useful was there. They usually were but you never know when luck will decide to go against you.</p><p>The door that separated the store from the rest of the building inside was much easier to open due to it having a button to automatically open the door so all she had to do to get it open was to lightly tap it with her foot and wait just long enough for it to open wide enough she could get in with the dead weight and pull the other along.</p><p>“Jay you here or anyone else able to deal with danger and possible skin removal due to biting,” she called into the stores back area after getting settled, which meant setting the dead weight and her bag down at the bar area. </p><p>For a moment there wasn’t a response and she wondered if it came to it would she be able to find something they’d eat without them escaping into the streets and wreaking havoc. Kaida was capable of finding anything in the store but it wouldn’t be an simple task getting anything while needing  to keep an eye on them at the same time and with how bad they looked plus the obvious lack of control any attempt on her part to do so wouldn’t end well. </p><p>How long should she wait before attempting something herself? Would the one stay out long enough for only the other needing to be watched or would he wake up half way and try to attack again? Why did decisions involving people have to be so freaking hard?</p><p>“Need something little demon?” </p><p>Just after he spoke Jay appeared from behind the door for the back room. Kaida had to raise her eyebrows at him while gesturing pointedly at the boy in her grasp and the other hunched over in a nearby chair.  Mildly relieved to have help in her currant situation and no longer having to figure out what to do on her own. Not that it made his question any less dumb.</p><p>“ I’d ask why you have two strangers with you but that would be a waste of time considering the one you're holding on to looks ready to attempt attacking you and the other looks like he already tried and failed. So all I’m going to ask is, is the other in a similar state or is he worse?” </p><p>“ Honestly if I had to guess I’d have to say he’s worse, attacked me right after i entered the alley. I just need them fed so we can figure out what’s going on exactly and possibly who I  have to punch.” </p><p>Jay quietly shook his head before asking, “ did you know they were in the alley before you entered it? Because he probably felt threatened and adding hunger to that is a recipe for danger.”</p><p>Of course she knew that but what other alternative did she really have in the situation. Choosing not to respond Kaida instead pulled the conscious one away from Jay, as he’d somehow moved closer to Jay while they talked, and to the unconscious one before pushing him down in the chair next to him and letting go of his hand. Taking a step back she watched for a moment waiting for him to attack before turning herself to face Jay, checking to see if he was actually being useful or just grinning at her in amusement.</p><p>To her displeasure it seemed to be the ladder. Pushing past him towards the back room she gestured absently for Jay to watch the two while she found them some food, which considering he was working was his job not hers. Though having a chance to breath and actually think about what could or would happen next rather than rolling with the punches was relieving. As she browsed the available food for something easy and made of the right meat she wondered once again just how those two had gotten to the point they were at. </p><p>A loud crash sounded from the other room but she payed no mind Jay could take care of himself if something happened, he didn’t need to be babied. But shortly after the noise Kira bursting into the room did grab Kaida’s attention. Raising an eyebrow Kaida pulled the two ready made meals shed selected as “good enough” from the fridge and moved to re-heat them waiting for whatever Kira had to say. But what she said was nowhere near anything Kaida could have expected.</p><p>“Why the hell are the two ghouls you brought in with you identical to a pair of human twins that recently vanished from a hospital?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>